Diane Farr
Not to be confused with Diana Farr or Diane Farr (writer). '' '''Diane Farr' (born September 7, 1971) is an American actress. She is known for her roles as FBI agent Megan Reeves in the CBS television series Numb3rs and Laura Miles on Rescue Me. Farr was a co-host of the advice program Loveline on MTV for 200 episodes, and made guest appearances on The Drew Carey Show, Arli$$ and CSI. She portrayed the recurring role of Amy DeLuca, mother to series co-star Majandra Delfino's character Maria, on The WB's and later UPN's Roswell. She also played Maddie Hudson on The WB's Like Family. Later, she played Detective Jan Fendrich on the ABC series The Job, co-created by and starring Denis Leary. Following the end of that series, she appeared in the cast of Rescue Me (also co-created by and starring Leary), playing a firefighter for two seasons. She left Rescue Me to star as FBI agent Megan Reeves on the CBS crime drama Numb3rs. On March 24, 2008, Michael Ausiello reported on his TVGuide.com blog that Farr had opted not to renew her contract and would leave Numb3rs following the fourth season of the show.[6] Farr starred in her final episode on May 18, 2008. Farr then joined the Showtime cable-television series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Californication_%28TV_series%29 ''Californication]'' for a 10-episode run in autumn 2009. In April 2010, Farr had a role as Barbara, a mother whose negative influence led her son Eddie to become a serial killer, in a flashback episode of Desperate Housewives. When Barbara discovered Eddie's collection of newspaper articles about the women he hurt or murdered, he strangled her to death. She has guest starred in White Collar as a waitress named Gina De Stefano. Farr guest-starred in season seven of Grey's Anatomy, where in episode 130 she played the role of a patient with Huntington's Disease under the care of Meredith, played by series star Ellen Pompeo. Diane also has a comedy series for FunnyorDie.com that she writes and directs called AssCastles. 'Trivia' *Farr was born in New York City, New York. *She is of Irish and Italian descent. *Farr studied drama at New York's Stony Brook University and Loughborough University in England and graduated with a joint B.A. from these two universities. *Farr has also written two books. The first, The Girl Code, was published in 2001 and has been translated into 7 languages and is still sold around the world. It discusses the secret language of single women. *Her most recent book, Kissing Outside the Lines was published in May 2011 and is a comical memoir on her path to an interracial marriage. Farr also writes for a number of American magazines and has an internationally syndicated newspaper column for the International Herald Tribune. *Raised Catholic, Farr is now an atheist. * On June 26, 2006, she married 36-year-old entertainment marketing executive Seung Yong Chung.Their first child, son Beckett Mancuso Chung, was born in March 2007 and they welcomed twin daughters Sawyer Lucia Chung and Coco Trinity Chung in August 2008. *Farr has also written a book on interracial romance, Kissing Outside the Lines. * Farr and her family currently reside in La Canada Flintridge, California. External links *Diane Farr at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Actor stubs Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena